Media storage systems are commonly used to store data cartridges at known locations and to retrieve the desired data cartridges so that data may be written to and/or read from the data cartridges. Such media storage systems are often referred to as autochangers or library storage systems.
Such media storage systems may include one or more storage libraries with storage magazines that serve as storage locations for the data cartridges, and a read/write device to read and/or write data on the data cartridges. The media storage system may also include a cartridge-handling system (e.g., a “picker”), as well as a drive system for moving among the data cartridges stored in the storage libraries.
One of the advantages of a media storage system is the ability to readily expand its capacity by adding more storage libraries to the media storage system. Each of the storage libraries may be provided with additional storage magazines for storing data cartridges. In any event, the storage libraries may be arranged adjacent one another and the cartridge-handling system can be operated to move between each of the storage libraries and access the data cartridges therein.
Media storage systems may include a primary storage library. The primary storage library may be provided with controls (e.g., an on/off switch) mounted thereto for use by an operator or administrator of the media storage system. Secondary storage libraries can then be added to the primary storage library to expand the storage capacity of the media storage system. According to such a design, however, the primary storage library and the controls provided thereon typically end up on the very bottom or at the very top of the media storage system when the secondary storage libraries are added.
Such an arrangement may be cumbersome and inconvenient for the administrator or operator. For example, it may be difficult for the operator to see and/or reach the controls. Although each storage library may be provided with controls (i.e., all primary storage libraries), such redundancy needlessly increases the cost of the media storage system. In addition, rearranging the primary and secondary storage libraries so that the primary storage library and the controls are at a convenient position for the operator can be a time-consuming process. Manually rearranging the storage libraries thus increases operation costs and the down-time of the media storage system.
Furthermore, manufacturing different types of storage libraries (i.e., primary and secondary storage libraries) increases the cost of manufacture and inventory. For example, the different types of storage libraries must each be accessible at the warehouse and easily identifiable from one another for shipping and handling purposes.